GoronDeku Baseball
by Zora-Genin
Summary: Gorons vs. Dekus in the first ever baseball match.This is my first fanfic so dont be harsh. if there are any noticable, grammar mistakes or if you have suggestions tell me


Jared's FanFic

It's the top of the first here at the 1st ever Goron / Deku baseball game. Sponsored by Jerico's One-Shot Competition. Lets now get to the Action, the score is 0/0 with the Deku up to bat.

"First up to bat is that little Deku Scrub who saved the princess, but who we know very little about. Pitching for the Gorons is Darmi the most trusted and most loved." The announcer announced.

"The first pitch ever is thrown, and, and, and IT'S A HIT! The ball goes straight threw 2nd and 3rd. That scrub is wasting no time launching himself out of that flower. He's made it to 1st will he try for 2nd…YES! He's flying towards second. The Gorons are having the hardest time picking up that ball, they really need to work on they're fine motor skills. The scrub has landed on second and the ball has been thrown to the pitcher ending the play" The announcer said very out-of-breath-like, he continued "In short the Dekus have a man on 2nd and the king is up to bat."

As Darmi threw the pitch he secretly put a spin on it ot help it sail to the foul line. As the king made contact with the ball, he put ihis own spin on it evening out the physics with a clear line out of the park.

"It's a hit right out of the park! The scrub is running, he king is having trouble getting into the launch flower. This might cost them the inning. Really he might need dome royal assistance (or maybe he should just do some freakin' sit-ups!)." The announcer said with just a hint of distain to fat people.

Having recovered the ball and knowing that it is to late to tag the scrub the Gorons toss the ball to the 2nd baseman, having become fed up with the flower the king started to run.

Life seemed to go into a really cheesy and stereotypical time slow down as the Gorons threw the ball to 1st. The king bubble-blasted the ball as he soared over 1st, he was safe. he king got greedy trying to make second the king was tagged out just as soon as he was off base. Not only a lost run but a double out. Deciding to salvage his dignity the king called the last out finished and the play skipped to the Gorons.

"Well the Gorons are up to bat and they are sending out they're big guns first. For they're first pitcher they have sent out Darmi" the announcer said as Darmi walked onto the field.

The Deku King threw the pitch, and as it made contact with Darmi's fist it combusted into a spectacle of flames. The Deku obviously afraid of fire ran as the ball hit the ground everyone of them worried they would catch fire. Darmi seeing the hesitance in the Deku, to initiative and set off for 1st in a speedy Goron roll. Darmi was at 3rd before the Deku managed to recover the ball, but was trapped in between 3rd and home. He took a step towards 3rd and before he knew it the ball was at third. He took a step towards home and the ball was there. But now Darmi had a plan. He lunged towards 3rd but in midair turned for home. Rolling threw without the Dekus knowing what had hit them.

"Darmi has managed to pull off a run. Putting the score up to 0/1 for the Gorons Way 2 Go Darmi!" The announcer said with the most enthusiastic voice yet, he continued " Well now it's up the Deku to pick up the slack. They have only one run to catch up he Gorons are making that as hard as possible.

It was the top of the third the Gorons had there prince out as pitcher, and despite common belief the prince could pitch. Up to bat for the Deku was Butler, a good batter as the ball sailed towards him hit it with a thwack! The ball flew threw 1st and wasn't thrown to the Prince until Butler was on 3rd.

"Oh what a play! Butler might just score the first ever Deku home run." The announcer said with mild enthusiasm, "Up to bat now is Monkey. Though not actually a Deku he lives as a resident in the Deku palace."

The pitch was thrown, unfortunately for Monkey he was distracted by a shinny nickel. The ball met with his face with a sickening CRACK! When the emergency Zora medics arrived they found out that Monkey's neck, three of his fingers, a leg and his gludius maximus were all broken. His only regret was that he would never see the nickel again. He named it Spearowhawk.

"It seems as though the Umpire has called three outs on monkey, declaring the play over. Now up to bat of… WAIT this just in, both sides have been CHEATING!!! A certain individual who's name I shall now mention: Link. Has been wearing special masks to help both sides. He has played as Darmi, and the scrub…Wait weren't they in the same play together? Anyway both sides have been eliminated, maybe next year no foul play will be detected." The announcer said with a heavy heart.

Some miles away a young Genin by the name of Rock Lee was smiling at the events of the day.


End file.
